On The Island
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Elena falls of the boat where her English teacher Damon is one of the chaperones. He jumps into the water save her and when he gets to her the boat is long gone. Damon and Elena drift to shore on an undiscovered Island and have to find a way to survive together all alone on a possible dangerous Island. M-rated! (Delena/Klaroline/Beremy/Stebekah) Re-written version! Give it a try :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm 18-teen years old and I'm a senor. I'll be out of high school and off to college soon. I'm half through my last year of high school and I'm not happy about it because I love high school. I'm the head cheerleader and my two best friends are on the team with me, I get good grades and I have an amazing group of friends. My friends and I are planning to go to the same college and even Stefan wants to join us, but I don't really know how I feel about that yet. I mean don't get me wrong I love Stefan, we been dating since I was fourteen, but my feelings changed from loving him to loving him as a brother.

I've known Stefan and his big brother Damon since I was four, I have always been pretty close with them both. I can't risk losing Stefan by breaking up with him, but I just can't stay with him if I can't get the sparks back. I've been trying to get the sparks back for about a year and I have no luck with that. My life became complicated because I have a little secret; I'm madly in love with Damon and I have been since I was eight, but I properly loved him even before I knew what the feeling meant. The problem is that Stefan fell in love with me when I was fourteen and along the way, I fell for him too, but I never stopped loving Damon.

My feeling for Stefan changed from friends to love and then back to friends, Damon is properly why my feelings for Stefan turned back to friendly love. I've been hiding my feelings from everyone and no one not even my best friends knows about my true feelings for Damon. I never told him either because I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same way about me and when Stefan fell in love with me, I fell in love with him too for a while I forgot about my feeling for Damon, but I year ago it started to be undeniable.

My life is about to change forever, but in the end it's going to be for the better even if it doesn't feel that way. I will have to deal with heartbreak, things I never even knew existed, and I have to make many changes in my life. I'll end up on an undiscovered island with no idea on how to get back home with no other than my new English teacher Damon Salvatore.

_This is my story about how I got my one true love._


	2. The Party at the Salvatore's

**The first chapter is here. Enjoy. **

**A story written by Jenny-Jay-21**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Party at the Salvatore's<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's P.O.V<strong>

It's finally Saturday and my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore is throwing a party tonight and I think it is gonna be an awesome party because Stefan always knows how to party. This is the kind of thing we'll remember once high school is over and that's one thing to be happy about.

I got a text from Caroline and Bonnie earlier they asked if we could all meet up before the party and dressed up together so we can look our best tonight. I'm really looking forward to spend some girl time with them it always makes me happy.

The doorbell rings, I walk downstairs in a hurry to answer the door and to my luck it's Bonnie and Caroline standing in the doorway with a couple of dresses on each arm. I feel happiness rushing though my body when I see them standing there I'm just so happy to see them.

"Caroline, Bonnie you're here." I say excitedly.

"Of course Elena! You know we need a whole day to get ready for a party." Caroline says smiling at me while lifting up the dresses.

"How could I forget?" I smile.

"You know that Caroline always says 'a whole day goes by fast if it's before a party'." Bonnie giggles.

"I know! Come on in and let's get stated." I say while we all walk upstairs to my room. "So Caroline? You always know what to wear and I haven't decided yet. Can you help me out?" I say already knowing what she's going to say.

"You haven't decided yet? OMG _disaster_! We need to work on you first then otherwise you won't be ready on time." Caroline says pretending to panic and we all laugh.

"Caroline is right Elena! Show us some dresses." Bonnie giggling while I walk to my closet and pick out a few dresses.

"Definitely the red one." They both say at the same time.

"I agree." I say looking down of my dress with a big smile on my face.

"That's why we all have been best friends forever and always will! We have the best taste in fashion and we agree with each other most of the time." Bonnie says excitedly.

"That's so true Bonnie." Caroline says with a big smile.

"So since we already know what I'm wearing I want to know what you two are wearing." I say excitedly.

"Well I was thinking this blue cocktail dress." Caroline says holding the dress up so we can see it.

"That's perfect Caroline." Bonnie says truly impressed by the dress.

"Yeah, Tyler won't be able to take his eyes **or** his hands of you." I say with a flirty smile.

"That's what I was going for." Caroline says returning the flirty smile.

"Well you nailed it! So Bonnie what are you wearing?" I say again with curiosity in my voice.

"I was thinking about wearing this green summer dress." Bonnie says holding an adorable green summer dress so we can see it.

"That dress is perfect for you and it matches your eyes." I say completely impressed by her dress.

"And it will make it hard for Matt to take his eyes of you." Caroline says again with a flirty smile.

"Yeah maybe we'll finally get together." Bonnie says with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah you guys have been crushing on each other since sophomore year." I smile.

"It's about time." Caroline says judging a little as usual.

"Yeah, I know Caroline and it kind of sucks that we aren't together yet." Bonnie says with a 'not so happy' smile.

"We know Bonnie!" I say offering her a smile.

"No you really don't." Bonnie smiles softly.

"Yeah, you're right I don't really know." I say with a little comforting smile.

"So Elena! How are things with Stefan?" Caroline says with a strong curiosity in her voice.

"There isn't much to tell." I say not knowing what else to say because I haven't told them how I feel about Stefan lately.

"Come on Elena! Tell us!" Bonnie says now just as curious as Caroline.

"Did you sleep with him yet?" Caroline asks because I stay quiet.

"No, I didn't! I mean I know he wants to, but for some reason I don't." I say looking down at my hands and find myself repulsed by the thought of sleeping with him.

"Are you gonna break up with him?" Bonnie says looking a little worried.

"I don't know Bonnie, but for some reason I'm not as attracted to him as I used to be." I say happy to finally saying it aloud.

"I thought you guys were happy? You're like the happy couple at school." Caroline says with worry in her voice.

"I just don't know if I'm into him anymore, but I'm trying to figure that out." I say feeling like this big weight lifted from my chest.

"Well if you aren't happy anymore then you should set him free." Bonnie says trying to look out for me as always.

"I know Bonnie and I will when I'm a 100 % sure that I don't feel it anymore, I need to know that everything between is official dead before I break up with him because when I do there's no going back." I say honestly.

"That's good Elena! You need to be sure before you break up with him." Caroline says with concern in her voice.

"That's why I haven't told him yet and also why I haven't slept with him yet. I don't want to end up regretting my first time." I confess.

"That's a good decision, Elena, I don't want anyone of my best friends to regret anything." Bonnie says with a caring tone in her voice.

"I love you two so much." I say giving them both a big hug.

"We love you too." They both say hugging me back and we spend the last few hours we have left before the party on getting dressed and just having fun as always.

We ate dinner together and started to drink a little before we call a cab to drive us to the party at the Salvatore's because their parents is out of town for the weekend. We finally arrive at the party and it seems like most of the school is already there and we walk in.

Caroline goes to find Tyler, Bonnie goes to find Matt and I go to find Stefan. I walk around in the house for a while and look at the pictures when I feel someone standing behind me I turn around to see that its Stefan's older brother Damon.

"Hi Elena, wow you look amazing tonight! How are you doing?" Damon says with a smirk on his face and pulls me in for a hug.

"Hi Damon. Thanks, I'm fine I spend the day with Bonnie and Caroline before I came here. What about you?" I say almost falling in to a trance when I look into his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"And you didn't invite me! I'm _hurt_ Elena! You know how much I like girls' day." He says with a teasing smile.

"Sorry Damon, Girls' only." I giggle. I wish I could have invited him because I love just looking at him and just having him around.

"That's too bad! I could have dressed like a girl if that would have helped." He says smirking at me.

"I would have loved to see that, but no it was a girls' day only." I say getting completely lost in his eyes and afraid of my legs giving in because I get all weak when I look at him.

"If you're looking for Stefan then he's in the living room getting a drink." He says with an actual smile.

"I think I'll go find him. See you later?" I say sweetly, but all I want to do is to stay right here and be with him.

"Sure, you know where to find me." He says with a smirk.

I walk to the living room to find Stefan and just as Damon said, Stefan was standing there getting a drink. I walk towards him unable to shake the feeling of hugging Damon, I still feel him all over my body and I can't seem to focus on Stefan. _Why do I have to feel this way?_

"Hi Elena!" Stefan says pulling me in for a kiss, but as usual, I feel nothing.

"Hi." I say with a smile there doesn't reach my eyes.

"I'm happy you could come tonight." He says eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah, Great party!" I say even though I don't mean it just yet.

"I thought so too." He says trying to flirt, but it doesn't work. I already feel like going home because I hate when he's drunk like that. "Hey, I want to show you my room I redecorated it." He said excitedly.

"Sure." I walk with Stefan to his room and it looks completely different, it's turned from a boy's room to a man's room. "I like it! It looks amazing." I say truly impressed.

"Thanks I really like it myself." He says with a smile before I get a chance to say anything I feel his lips on mine and I try getting into it, but I still don't feel anything. He tries to zip down my dress when I stop him.

"No Stefan. Not like this, not when you're drunk." I say I little mad that he would even try.

"Come on Elena. We have been waiting forever and I have no idea what we're waiting for." He says trying to convince me and kisses me again.

"**NO!** Just stop Stefan this isn't happening tonight!" I almost cry.

"Fine! I'm going downstairs to party with the boys, we can talk tomorrow!" He says angrily.

"Fine!" I yell after him and now I'm positive I don't want to be with him anymore if that's the way he treats me now.

I walk around upstairs not feeling like going downstairs where Stefan is and I don't feel like partying anymore. Suddenly someone comes upstairs and I hide because I'm afraid it might be Stefan and I'm not talking to him before he's sober. Someone tabs me on my shoulder and I jump up and quickly relax when I see that it's Damon.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He says clearly surprised that I jumped like that.

"That's okay." I try to hide the tears there is rolling down on my cheek, but he clearly saw it.

"Why are you crying?" He says worriedly drying the tears away, I feel sparks under my skin where he touches.

"Nothing, I just had a fight with Stefan." I say trying not to cry.

"Elena, please don't cry! Just come with me to my room and talk to me." He says still worried, his arms slides around my waist holding me close as he leads me to his room and I go in a sits down on his bed. "Do you want me to lock the door so we won't be disturbed?"

"If you don't mind." I say gratefully, he locks the door and comes over to sit beside me.

"Of course. Now please tell me what happened." He asks clearly concerned about me.

"Well Stefan wanted to show me his room so I went with him and he kissed me, but then he tried to get me to sleep with him and I said no because I didn't want to be around him when he's drunk." I explain feeling the tears once again.

"I can't believe that he did that to you." He says with anger all over his face.

"I know. That's why I was hiding upstairs, but at least he let me go when I said no." I say relieved.

"That's no excuse Elena! He can't treat you like that!" He says with concern all over his face.

"I know Damon. But I'm fine now." I say with a weak smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm still gonna kill him tomorrow." I can see the anger in his face so there is no doubt that he means it.

"No don't! I'm gonna talk to him when he's sober." I say because I don't want him to fight with his brother over me.

"Okay! But I'm staying nearby when you talk to him." He says protectively.

"Thank you Damon. It's good to know I can trust you." I say feeling safe and after what he did, I'm just even more attracted to him. It torture pretending that I'm not in love with him when I clearly am.

"You're my best friend I'm always gonna be here for you and looking after you if you need it." He says looking at me with caring eyes and puts an arm around me. I feel like I'm in heaven and I feel sparks running through my body, I rest my head on his shoulder. "You can stay in here until tomorrow if you like?" He says sweetly.

"Thanks Damon I'll like that I don't want to risk seeing Stefan today." I say grateful for everything he does for me.

"No problem." He says holding me tighter and I start to relax, but suddenly I hear Stefan's voice and I tense up. "Elena? Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie and the tears escape.

"No you're not Elena. You know I can always tell when you lying." He states and I want to tell him how I feel, but how can I?

"It's nothing I should be talking about it." I say trying to talk myself out of telling him.

"Elena please just talk to me." He almost begs.

"It's just that Stefan's behavior made me realize something and I'm feeling kind of bad for what I'm gonna tell him tomorrow." I confess, but I know he won't let this go and I'm afraid that there is no way out this time because Damon is the one person I can't lie to.

"What are you gonna say then?" He asks a little curious.

"I'm gonna break up with him, Damon." I confess.

"To be honest he deserves it after today." He says almost happy about what I said and I think '_here goes nothing_'.

"I know. What happened today is what makes me do it, but it's not the whole reason why." I say honestly, I always felt safe talking to him.

"What else did he do?" He asks while I see anger in his eyes again.

"Nothing! It's just another part is of me, I'm in love with … _someone else_ and I have been for a while now, a long while." I confess.

"Really? Who?" He asks with curiosity in his voice and an inch of hurt in his eyes. I take a deep breath and think '_it's now or never_'.

"_You_." I barely whisper. I see the shock from my confession all over his face and I'm unable to tell what he's thinking.

"_Me_? How long have you felt that way?" He asks still in shock almost speechless, his grip on my waist loosen and I start worrying.

"To be completely honest with you it was since I was around eight maybe even before that." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding it feels so good to finally tell him the truth. He looks at me even more shocked as if he couldn't understand what I was saying and I start to think I made a mistake telling him.

"Really? You mean that?" I see something there looks like joy hope maybe? No it couldn't be, right?

"Yes." I confess silently. I see him get up and run his hands through his hair as he walks around, he's completely out of it as if he doesn't know what to do next. "Damon! I'm so sorry I should have said anything." I almost in panic. _I just ruined our friendship…_

"No! I'm happy you told me I just wished you would have told me sooner." He says looking like he's in pain. I have no idea what he's talking about I get all confused and then I decide to get up to face him.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because I'm in love with you Elena and I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you even when I didn't understand the feeling yet." He looks at me with love in his eyes and my heart skips a beat.

"Really? I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me." I say wondering if I heard right.

"How could I not love you, Elena? I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me and it was torture to watch you being with Stefan and to keep myself from telling you." He says with hurt in his eyes. I can't believe I hurt him without even knowing it.

"Well I did love him, but never as much as I love you, Damon. I always wanted to be with you, only you. Listen to me I always loved you and it killed me not to say anything to you." I confess and he turns around to look at me with so much love and passion that I couldn't even doubt that he feels the same way. He slowly caress my cheek and leans in to kiss me and I feel sparks right away filling my whole body with joy, I feel like I'm gonna explode for keeping these feeling locked away for so long. The kiss is the most passionately kiss I ever had and I just never want it to stop.

"I always wanted to know what kissing you would feel like and now that I do, I don't know how I could ever resist the urge to kiss you, to be with you and not to tell you that I love you and I always have." I blush I always dreamed of this moment, but this is better than any dream I ever had. I look him in his beautiful blue eyes and he leans in to kiss me again. The kiss heats up in a heartbeat and I wrap my hands around his neck pulling him closer. He just so ridiculously hot and there is no way I can resist him anymore. I won't, just the thought of walking away from him ever again hurts. I know what I want and I can't stand the thought of us being apart I start to take of his shirt and suddenly he pulls back. "Elena. We can't do this. He is still my brother and we really can't do this to him." He's all torn, but I know that he wants this just as much as I do.

"I know Damon. I know this is bad, but I can't stand the thought of not being with you." I say while I caress his cheek.

"I do too, but..." I stop him

"I want this and you want this please don't stop don't back away from me now." I beg and I don't get to say another word before he's lips are on mine again and he starts to take of my dress and I lift up my arms to make it easier for him. I feel his hands all over my body holding me tight, and it just feel so right like I really was waiting for Damon all along he was always the only one I wanted.

"Are you sure about this Elena? I would never forgive myself for hurting you." He says with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sure. I have wanted this to happen for years. You're everything I ever wanted and also the only one I ever wanted to be with. I have never felt this with anyone else." I confess and he admired me for a second before kissing me passionately again and I wrap my hands around his neck pulling him closer.

I move to his neck where I start to place butterfly kisses after a while I kiss him on his lips again and he responded to the kiss hungrily. He lifts me up easily and I lock my legs around his waist while he walks over to the bed and puts me down slowly without breaking the kiss.

I move back on the bed and he follows without breaking the kiss I feel his hands unlocking my bra and I toss it away. I roll over to be on top of him while taking off his pants and he rolls back kissing my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access and it just feels so amazing. I get this amazing feeling in my whole body - so close - so complete being here with him feeling him I wish I could stop the time and stay here forever.

I love the feeling of his body pressed against mine as he kisses my neck gently nibbling on it and I moan in response. He continue to place kisses down of my body and he cups up my breasts before he starts to nibble on them, I quickly question myself why I didn't do this before.

He continues kissing down of my body until he gets to my panties, he slowly slide them off down of my legs and let them join the rest of our clothes on the floor. He takes his own undergarment off before he slowly kisses all the way back up of my body.

Our lips reunite as our bodies pressed together again and I feel it, his erection is poking against my leg and it turns me on. I'm mentally cheering that I can make him feel what I feel, it's something I've always wished for.

He guides himself to my entrance and my breathing hitches. "You sure?" He asks softly looking into my eyes and I simply nod. He leans down to kiss me once more before he push inside me slowly inch by inch and feel a sharp pain as he rips through me virginity, but surprisingly it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

He didn't seemed to realize that I was still a virgin, but he looks into my eyes silently asking me if I'm all right. I can't even describe how amazing it feels to be joined with him intimately, and after a few seconds, I move my hips.

He catches my cue and begin to move in and out of me, I moan in pleasure. Our hips meet at every thrust and to me it feels better every second, before I know it I feel pleasure explode inside me and I know he followed.

We're kissing with passion, he lean his forehead against mine as we breathe heavily. Once we almost caught our breath again, he rolls out of me lying by my side and I cuddle closer to him. He instantly puts his arm around me as he kisses my temple; we drift off to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.<strong>

**AN:**

So this was the first chapter, it's a lot like the other story, but I did change and add a few things that I thought the story was missing.


	3. The New Teacher

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**A/N:**

Hi.

I'm back with the second chapter.

Please review?

Enjoy.

_A story written by Jenny-Jay-21_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The New Teacher<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's P.O.V<strong>

I feel the sun on my skin making me feel warm and I feel Damon's strong arms around me just making me feel so safe, but I suddenly feel a rush of guilt running though me because even though Stefan was an ass last night doesn't mean that it's okay to sleep with someone else especially his own brother.

I don't regret being with Damon at all because it was the best night of my life and I love Damon to heaven and back, but I do regret cheating on Stefan because even though I don't love him like I love Damon, I still love him as a friend or even as a brother.

I turn over to look at a sleeping Damon who looks adorable when he's sleeping and I begin to caress his cheek kindly which makes him open his beautiful blue eyes to look at me. He begins to caress me cheek then leans in to kiss me and I kiss him back as if it would be the last time.

We kiss passionately for a while before I pull him closer just needing to feel his body close to mine and he respond by placing his hands on my waist pulling me even closer and I let him. Right now, I just need him and I'm not willing to let go because we both know that this won't be easy once we get out of bed because then we have to face the music.

Our passionate kiss turned into a hot make-out session and I let a moan escape my lips as I run my hands through his hair. He place butterfly kisses all the way down to my neck and stops for a moment while he whispers 'I love you' into my ear I blush instantly and whisper 'I love you too'.

He continues to kiss my neck and I tilt my head to allow him better access while I continue to run my hand through his dark beautiful raven hair. I move my hands down to his cheeks to bring his lips to mine in a kiss and he responds hungrily as I deepen the kiss.

What we're doing is so wrong, but how can something so wrong feel so right I mean I feel sparks every time he just looks at me and when he touch me I feel like exploding with happiness and joy. I'm not ready to let him go and I doubt I'll ever will because what I have with Damon, what I always had with Damon I never felt with anyone else not even Stefan.

All I want to do is to stay right here in this room in this bed with Damon forever and I wish that I could stop time. Being with Damon is the best decision I ever made even though I'm cheating on Stefan and I definitely don't want Stefan to know about this because despite what he did last night I still don't want to hurt him.

I kiss him down his jaw line and he tilts his head to give me better access I suck on his pulse point, which causes him to moan. We're completely focused on each other like the world doesn't even exist when someone knocks on the door and we both jump up because we didn't even hear the footsteps.

"Hey Damon! Are you awake?" Stefan asks out from the hallway, which caused Damon and me to stare at each other.

"I am now, what do you want Stefan?" Damon says looking at me as if he's about to panic.

"I was just wondering when you'll get up?" Stefan replies sounding like he has a bad hangover.

"I'll be out soon enough." Damon says trying to get rid of Stefan.

"Okay, whatever I'll see you when you get out." Stefan says walking away from the door and Damon turns his attention to me.

"I completely forgot about my brother, what are we going to do?" He says almost in panic.

"I-I don't know Damon, I'm so sorry about this mess, it's my fault." I say on the edge to a breakdown when he holds me close trying to comfort me.

"It's not just your fault because I let you Elena, I let you because I love you." He says with so much love and passion in his voice that I have to lean in to kiss him.

"So we need to figure out what to tell Stefan because he is definitely gonna asks why I slept in here with you and I'm not sure we should tell him what went on last night." I say trying to keep it all together.

"Well you have slept in here before so I guess we can tell him that you were tired and I told you that you could crash in here?" He says with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Please Damon. Don't do that, don't look so guilty I don't want this to ruin your relationship with Stefan because I need you and so does he. I know I cheated on him with you, but in my heart I didn't because the relationship I had with Stefan ended at least a year ago in my head even though it's not official yet." I say trying to make him feel better.

"If it ended a year ago for you then why didn't you break up with him?" He asks all confused.

"Because I tried to save the relationship, but it turn out that I couldn't and I decided last night before I came to the party that this would be the last attempt to save what we once had." I confess hoping that he would understand.

"I get it you two were happy before." He says clearly a little jealous.

"We might have been happy, but Damon I never loved him like I always loved you. I have never felt this way about anyone ever before." I say trying to make him see how much I love him.

"If you didn't love him like that then why did you sleep with him a week ago when he stayed at your house?" He asks with even more jealousy in his voice.

"What are you talking about Damon? First of all I never slept with Stefan because I never wanted to, second of all he hasn't slept at my house since last summer and third of all I was a virgin until I slept with you last night." I defend myself wondering why he would even think that.

"You didn't? Stefan told me that he slept with you last week when he wasn't home all night." Damon says all confused.

"Well I know that he wasn't at my house." I say wondering if Stefan lied to me when he said that him and Rebekah were just friends.

"Wait! Hold on a second." He says starring at me. "Did you just say that you were a virgin last night?" He says looking like a new rush of guilt ran though him.

"Yes, I was and you don't have to feel guilty because I know that I was waiting to be with you, I never wanted it to happen with anyone else." I confess while Damon still stares at me.

"I-I always hoped that I would be the first and the last one you ever slept with, but I feel so guilty for not knowing." He says on edge to freak out again.

"I want that to Damon, I want to be with you. The question is do you want to be with me once I break up with your little brother?" I ask hoping that we can finally be together like I wanted for all those years.

"I do want to be with you Elena even though a part of me is telling me that I'm wrong to date my brother's ex-girlfriend, but I can't let you go Elena, I won't actually." He says closing the distance between us and if I didn't have to break up with 'my boyfriend' I wouldn't have stopped.

"Damon I love you, but we can't do this again I need to make it right and break up with Stefan before this can happen again." I say hating myself for stopping him.

"I know and I agree it's not right this way." He says and we both starts to get dressed, but share a passionately kiss before unlocking the door and walk downstairs.

Damon and I walk to the living room to find Stefan when I see something that I wasn't expecting; Stefan kissing Rebekah on the couch only in their underwear. Damon and I just stand there in shock before they turn their heads to see us.

"Elena! I-I didn't know you were here." He says jumping up from the couch trying to cover Rebekah, and they both gets dressed fast.

"I'll better go, but call me later if you want, sorry Elena." Rebekah says guiltily before almost running out.

"Damon, I think I have to talk to Stefan alone." I say hoping that he would go outside for a second.

"Sure I'll be in the office." He says walking off in a hurry.

"So you've been sleeping with Rebekah?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I guess there is no point in lying to you now, so yes I have and I'm truly sorry, but you and I weren't doing anything and-." I stop him.

"I guess I understand, our relationship have been over for a while even though we didn't break up, I'm not even mad about it, but I am mad about the way you acted last night trying to get me to sleep with you when you were with her." I say hoping that he'll explain why he did that.

"I know I was an ass Elena, but maybe know we can start over if I stop seeing her because I do love you." He confesses and I'm speechless because there's no way I can go back to him now.

"No Stefan, we can't get back together, but we can be friend though." I say hoping that he'll agree.

"But I'm sorry for what I did?" He says almost begging.

"It's not just you Stefan it's me too. I'm in love with someone else and I have been for a long time." I confess trying to make him see that we aren't right for each other.

"What? You can't just fall in love with someone else! Can't we please move past this?" He asks not willing to face the truth.

"Stefan you're seeing someone else and you slept with someone else and I did the same thing as you did. We're not right for each other." I say hoping he won't be too angry with me.

"You slept with someone as well? Who and when?" He asks in shock.

"I know you won't like this and it'll properly hurt, but I slept with Damon and it was last night." I confess looking down.

"Damon? You slept with my brother?" He asks with anger appearing on his face.

"Yes, but in my defense you slept with one of my best friends and that's basically the same thing. I only slept with Damon once, but you slept with Rebekah more than once and you were lying about it." I say defensively.

"I know you have a point Elena, but my brother?" He asks clearly not getting why I would choose him.

"Yes and I do love your brother and I have since I was about eight then we had something for a while, but I can't deny my feelings anymore, Stefan." I say hoping we can both move past this as friends.

"I guess if you love my brother and I love Rebekah then maybe we're better off as friends." He says beginning to see some sense. _Finally he starts to see it…_

"That's what I'm saying we both deserve to be happy and we won't be happy together." I say seeing hope for a friendship.

"Okay, I'll forgive for sleeping with my brother if you'll forgive me for sleeping with Rebekah and then we'll give this friendship thing a chance." He says with a weak smile.

"I'll love that." I say while Damon walks back in.

"Hi Damon. I know about you and Elena, I'm not happy about it, but I want to tell you that I'll get over it. Elena and I are just friends now." He says truthfully, but still a little hurt.

"I'm happy to hear that because I felt really bad about it." He says still feeling shameful.

"That's why I forgive you, but if you'll excuse me I'll go get the girl of my dreams now." He says with a smile.

"Stefan? Please tell Rebekah that I'm not mad at her." I say before he walks out.

"I will." He says waling out of the door.

I walk over to Damon and kiss him passionately knowing that now we can be together now and I couldn't be happier. I spend the rest of the day with Damon just kissing, hugging and cuddling knowing that we have a long time to be together when it gets late I go home so I can be ready for school tomorrow.

**Monday morning**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm so I get out of bed to get ready for school. I walk downstairs to eat some breakfast after my shower and just when I'm done eating I hear a car outside in the driveway so I figured that it must be Bonnie and Caroline so I walk outside to meet them and we drive to school.

The day goes by like always, and luckily, I'm on good terms with both Stefan and Rebekah so lunch wasn't awkward at all like I feared. I walk to my last class of the day, which is English, I walk inside and sit down suddenly the principal appears.

"Hi senor class as you all knows Mrs. Flowers retired and that's why I'm here to introduce your new teacher Damon Salvatore." He announces, Damon enters, and my heart breaks in a million pieces because it's illegal to date your teacher. Damon sees me and we stare at each other knowing what this means.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, please let me know what you think.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have plans with that so please don't hate me too much and I hope to see you next chapter.


	4. Dating The Teacher & Complications

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**A/N:**

Hi.

I'm back with the next chapter.

A special thank you to everyone who read, follow, review and favorite this story. You all inspire me to keep writing so thank you.

Please review.

Enjoy.

**A story written by Jenny-Jay-21**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously on 'On The Island'*<em>

"_Hi senor class as you all knows Mrs. Flowers retired and that's why I'm here to introduce your new teacher Damon Salvatore." He announces, Damon enters, and my heart breaks in a million pieces because it's illegal to date your teacher. Damon sees me and we stare at each other knowing what this means._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Dating The Teacher &amp; Complications<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's P.O.V<strong>

I'm sitting in my class room the last lesson of the day where I just got the worst news possible my boyfriend / best friend since I was four is now my English teacher which means that I'm not allowed to date him before I graduate in a half year, but I already waited ten years to be with him.

I've loved him as more than a friend ever since I was eight and when I finally admit my feelings for him and it turns out that he felt the same way all along we have to be separated by this. I really don't know what to do because I don't want to get him in trouble, but I also don't want to let him go this really is the worst thing there could happen.

I can't even bring myself to look at him – to listen while he's teaching all I can do is to stare at the table hoping this horrible day will be over fast. I feel like I've been sitting in this class room for days maybe even months when I finally hear the bell, I've been desperately waiting for to storm out of the class room and go home without even saying goodbye to any of my friends because I really don't feel like it.

When I get home, I go straight upstairs to my room throwing my backpack across the room and throw myself down on the bed not believing how such a great day could turn out so horrible in the end. All I could think is 'what did I do to deserve this?' because I have no idea maybe its bad karma for cheating on Stefan or something.

I lie in my bed wishing that I could just disappear instead of feeling this hurt and miserable because I can't fix this I can't do anything about it. My phone interrupts my thoughts, I look at it to see who's interrupting me by calling and to no surprise its Damon so I hit the 'ignore' button not wanting to talk to him.

After he called me ten times, I turn off my phone hoping he will just leave me alone because I just can't face him right now. My heart is already broken I can't take it and for a while everything is quiet like I need until I hear the door bell knowing that it's Damon he's always so stubborn.

I stay in my bed hoping he will think that I didn't go home when I remember that my car is out front and that my brother could be home any minute and my parents too in a few hours. I know if I don't answer the door they will just let him in when they get home so I have to get rid of him before then or my parents come home and then invite him to dinner and that would be even worse.

I walk downstairs hoping and begging that he somehow just gave up, but unfortunately I was wrong because he's still standing outside the door and I thought to myself 'damn that stubbornness' before opening the door.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I ask him trying to make him understand that I don't want to talk to him.

"You know damn well why I'm here Elena!" He says angrily. "We need to talk about me being your teacher and you know that! It's properly why you didn't answer any of my calls." He says looking like he's about to fall apart.

"I know Damon, but I-I just can't, okay? I can't talk about this!" I say trying not to fall apart and break down.

"But we have to Elena! We can't just pretend that this isn't happening." He says softly, but still sad.

"I know that, but if we really have to talk right now then we have to get out of here before my parents or my brother comes home because I don't feel like a family dinner at the moment." I say reminding him that my parent would insist that he should stay for dinner if they saw him here.

"I don't either." He agrees with me. "Let's drive somewhere to talk." He says leading me to his car not giving me a chance to disagree.

We drive for a while in silence with a tense atmosphere between us and none of us really wants to have this conversation that we're about to have. For a while I wish that we could just keep driving just never go back home to the mess we're in right now, but then Damon pulls into a parking lot and kills the engine and I know that he's gonna break the silence any moment.

"Elena I…" He says trailing of before continuing. "I'm sorry about this mess." He says looking down before looking back up at me with tears in his beautiful blue eyes and I can't resist caressing his cheek. "I had no idea that I was gonna be your teacher when I took that job." He almost whispers.

"I didn't think you did Damon, but what now? It's illegal for us to be in a relationship and I can't let you go Damon not now – not after finally being with you – not ever because I love you too much." I say with tears rolling down on my cheeks and he dries my tears away.

"No please Elena! Don't cry I can't stand to see you crying especially when it's my fault." He says almost falling apart. "I love you too and I don't know what to do at this point because I can't just quit and I can't break up with you, but I also can't be with you as long as you're my student." He says sinking his head to the steering wheel.

"Can't we just go back home? There's no point in talking about it because there's nothing we can do, Damon! We're a lost cause no matter what we do so why torture ourselves even more." I say just wanting this pain to go away.

"Because I can't let you go Elena! We need to find a way because you are my life." He says with pain shining though his eyes and I can't take it I can't stand to see him in pain.

"But how? If we stay together and get caught then you will end up in jail, and then we're apart for good and you will be spending time in the worst place they could possible send you and I can't risk that." I say trying to make him see what could happen because we fell in love.

"I know! I know and that's the problem because I'll rather end up in jail than break up with you." He confesses and I look at him in shock.

"But I can't let you take that risk Damon because it's not just jail! It's also that you'll never be a teacher again and I would never forgive myself for hurting you like that." I say knowing how much I just want to give in and kiss him. "I guess we have to break up until I graduate in a half year." I say feeling me heart breaking all over again.

"I know your right, Elena." He says sadly, but then he continues. "But I can't and I won't." He says crashing his lips onto mine.

I know that I should push him away, but my heart and my body is telling me to give in, after a moment I find the strength pull away not wanting to get him into further trouble, but as soon as I look into his blue eyes full of hurt and pain I just can't resist anymore.

I kiss him passionately pulling him as close as I possibly can and he responds by pulling me even closer until I sit on top of him. I run my hand through his beautiful dark raven hair while he runs his hands from my neck and all the way down to my waist.

I start to kiss him down the jaw line and slowly all the way down to his neck – being with him just consumes me. I know that I can't stay away from him because I rather die than being parted from him.

While I'm kissing his neck I start to undo the buttons on his shirt knowing that I just need him all of him forever; I push of his shirt as soon as I have undone the last button. He starts to take of my top and I lift up my arms as high as the roof in the car allows me to, trying to make it easier for him when he get if of me he throw it somewhere in the car.

Feeling the need to feel his lips on mine again I lock my hands around his neck bringing his lips to mine in another passion filled kiss filling my whole body up with sparks. Completely focused on each other we fail to notice someone walking towards us until he knocks on the window which causes me to jump up hitting my head on the roof.

Damon quickly covers me with his shirt as I move back to my seat and Damon opens the window and I hold my breath when I see that it's a police officer.

"I'm sorry is there a problem officer?" Damon asks trying to keep it cool.

"Yes, you two need to take that elsewhere else." The officer says and I feel embarrassed knowing that he saw what we were doing.

"Of course, I'm sorry we'll leave now." He says as the officer walks away.

"OMG! I'm so embarrassed." I say letting out the breath, I've been holding as Damon picks up my top and hand it to me.

"Me too! Let's get out of here." He says putting his shirt back on and drives out of the parking lot.

"We shouldn't have done what we just did Damon." I say slowly while we drive.

"I know, but I can't stay away from you, Elena! We're just gonna have to keep our relationship a secret for a half year." He says determinedly.

"Are you sure you want to take this chance Damon? I mean do you think we can pull this off without being caught? Because we just did." I say knowing that this isn't a good idea though I also know that I can't stay away either.

"I don't know Elena, but I can't think of any other alternative that I can live with." He confesses and I blush knowing that he loves me as much as I love him.

"I can't either." I confess placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I know Elena; by everything you're trying to do to protect me." He says with passion-filled eyes.

We drive back to Mystic Falls where Damon drops me off at home after kissing me passionately and even though we're doing something illegal it couldn't feel more right and natural. I am afraid that we're gonna be caught because then Damon will get all the blame and I can't let that happen so we're just gonna have to be really careful.

**The Next Day**

I sit in the history classroom and it's the last period before lunch; I really look forward to sit at our usual lunch table just relaxing with my friends catching up because I kinda of ditched them yesterday after school.

The bell finally rings out and I hurry to our usual spot where Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah is waiting for me and I smile at the thought of just hanging out with them like my life isn't on its way straight to hell.

"Where have you been Elena? I have a crisis here!" Caroline says looking like she's about to explode.

"Sorry Caroline, what's up?" I say hoping that she won't ask about my disappear act yesterday.

"Tyler & I broke up and for good this time." She says clearly not happy about it.

"What happened?" I ask feeling bad for not being there for her.

"He just broke up with me without telling me why!" Caroline says angrily and I walk over to her and give her a big hug.

"I'm sorry Caroline I feel so bad for not being there for you." I say hoping she isn't angry with me.

"It's okay I forgive you because you're here now." She says with an overbearing smile and I hug her again. "Anyway Bonnie says she has some big news for us, but she refused to tell us before you're here to." She says with excitement.

"Yeah all right I'll tell you! Matt and I are finally a couple it became official last night." Bonnie says excitedly.

"I just knew it would happen." Rebekah says hugging Bonnie before turning her attention to me and pulls me away from the others. "Hey, I never apologized for sleeping with your boyfriend, I knew it was wrong, but I let me feelings get the best of me." She says having a hard time facing me.

"I know you're sorry and I have forgiven you because I wasn't into Stefan anymore I just didn't know how to end it. I want him to be happy because he's still my friend and so are you. I want you to be happy as well so I'm okay with you two dating." I say really wanting them to be together.

"You have no idea what that means to me Elena because I love him and I love you." She says with a smile.

"I know and I love you too you're one of my best friends." I say giving her a hug.

"Thank you Elena." She says happily.

"Oh, no need to thank me by the way can you tell Caroline and Bonnie that I'll be back in a second? I just have to go put my books in my locker." I ask her with a smile.

"Sure see you in a second." She says walking back to the others.

I grab my books and walk to my locker to put the books away when I feel someone stand behind so I turn around to see whom it is and I must admit I didn't see this coming.

"Hi Elena, how are you?" Kol smirks.

"Hi Kol, I'm fine." I say a little annoyed by my best friend Rebekah's little brother Kol hitting on me again.

"So Elena! Why don't we go on a date soon?" He asks flirty.

"We don't go on a date Kol because I'm not interested." I say annoyed hoping he will just go away.

"Oh come on it would be fun." He says trying to caress my cheek and I move away before he can touch me.

"No, I don't think so." I say deciding to walk away and as I take a few steps away, he speaks up again.

"Hmm I guess I know why you would say no to me, you know because you're dating your English teacher Damon Salvatore." He says with an evil grin and I freeze. How would he know that?

"No I'm not." I say defensively hoping that it's just an accusation, but god I was wrong.

"Don't even try to deny it Elena I have proof." He says showing me a picture of Damon and me kissing in the parking lot yesterday our shirt's off.

"I…I, please, Kol! Delete that." I say knowing it won't be that easy.

"Hmm… I will delete the picture." He says in thought before looking at me and continuing. "On two terms." He says with an evil grin on his face and I know this can't be good, but I also know that I have no choice.

"Okay Kol, what is it that you want then?" I ask while he's evil grin grows bigger and I fearing what he's about to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter, please let me know what you think. J

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I also have plans with this one so please don't hate me too much and I hope to see you next chapter.

Please check out my other Delena stories 'How Can I live Without You' and 'Real Love Is Timeless', if you're a fan of Klaroline check out my one-shot 'I can't Forget You'. :)


	5. Breaking up & Making up

_*Previously on 'On The Island'*_

"_Hmm I guess I know why you would say no to me you know because you're dating your English teacher Damon Salvatore." He says with an evil grin and I freeze. How would he know that?_

"_No I'm not." I say defensively hoping that it's just an accusation, but god I was wrong._

"_Don't even try to deny it Elena I have proof." He says showing me a picture of Damon & I kissing in the parking lot yesterday with mine and Damon's shirt off._

"_I…I please Kol! Delete that." I say knowing it won't be that easy. _

"_Hmm… I will delete the picture." He says in thought before looking at me and continuing. "On two terms." He says with an evil grin on his face and I know this can't be good, but I also know that I have no choice._

"_Okay Kol, what is it that you want then?" I ask while he's evil grin grows bigger and I fearing what he's about to say._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>**Breaking up & Making up**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's P.O.V<strong>

"Well first of all I want you to break up with him in a nasty way and after that you're gonna kiss me right in front of him here at school. You'll break up with him later today and the kiss will take place here tomorrow at lunch when he walks by." He says while his evil grin there continues to grow.

"Please Kol, please don't make me do this." I beg him hoping it'll work because I can't hurt Damon like that.

"I am making you do this Elena, and just so I warned you; if you refuse or just don't then I'm taking this picture to the principal and then you already knows what'll happen. After you've kissed me I'll hand you my phone and you can delete the picture, but I'm warning you not to say anything to anyone because if you ever do or if you try to fix your relationship after then I'll tell the principal. If I tell him that you have a relationship with your teacher it will follow him forever even if I can't prove it." He says with an evil grin in his eyes.

"Kol please! I'm begging you, don't do this." I say desperately.

"Oh I'm doing it and I love it because for once I'm the one in charge." He says with his evil grin that I would love to knock out of his face.

"Kol! You're trying to make me hurt someone I've known since I was four! I don't want to lose the friendship I always had with him." I say trying to find any kind of remorse, but I can't find any.

"That just makes it even better and by the way when I say you have to break up with him in a nasty way I mean real nasty I want him to almost cry tomorrow at school or I'll just make him cry all on my own. The choice is yours, Elena." He says with an evil laughter and I figure that I have to try one last time to change his mind.

"Isn't there something I can do instead, Kol?" I ask hoping for another choice.

"No because this is the funniest way where both you and the teacher get hurt." He says clearly amused by all of this. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elena!" He says with his evil grin as he continues. "Where I want details of the break-up." He says followed by another evil laughter as he walks away leaving me heartbroken knowing what I have to do later.

The day goes by way to fast after my meeting with Kol I just don't want to do this to Damon, but I knew it was too good to be true, of course something would go terrible wrong. My thoughts are interrupted by the bell announcing that this school day is over and I have to meet Damon to break up with him.

Yesterday Damon and I made a deal of meeting up in a town nearby, but where people didn't know us to be together. I drive there to meet him and all I can think is '_what can I do? Can I tell him or would it backfire?_' then I arrive seeing that Damon is already here.

"Hi beautiful." He says happily and I feel my heart break knowing that I have to break his heart as well.

"Hi." I say sadly and he notice my sadness. _Damn it!_ How am I going to make him believe that I mean all the things I'm about to say when he knows me this well.

"What's wrong, Elena?" He asks concerned.

"I...I can't do this anymore, Damon." I say almost whispering, he looks at me with confusion and hurt all over his face and I know that this will be the hardest thing I ever have do.

"What do you mean, Elena?" He asks and I can see that he hoped he heard wrong.

"I can't be your girlfriend anymore, Damon. I just don't love you like that, it was just to make Stefan jealous and since he doesn't care I shouldn't pretend to like you anymore." I say almost in tears knowing that I completely failed there is no way he will believe that.

"Elena, don't do that! I know you didn't mean a word of what you just said." He says angrily.

"I did mean it Damon, we're over - done." I say almost falling apart and I can see that he isn't buying it.

"What happened Elena, who made you do this and why?" He asks even more concerned, but I just can't tell him I can't ruin his life.

"Nothing happened, no one made me do anything. I just don't want to be with you anymore." I say trying to convince him that I mean it, but he knows I'm lying.

"Elena drop the act! I know you remember? We've been best friends for fourteen years like I told you before I can always tell when you're lying." He says calmly because he can read me like an open book and I break down completely because I know he isn't gonna let me go.

"Fine Damon! You win!" I yell in frustration.

"Finally! Now tell me who made you do this?" He asks concerned once again.

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson! He has a picture with us kissing in your car with some of our clothes off, Damon! You do remember the parking lot yesterday, right? Well it's a picture of that and if I don't break up with you in a nasty way and kisses Kol tomorrow in front of you then he'll show the picture to the principal and then you know what happens!" I say falling apart.

"Elena, we can fool him tomorrow and then he'll delete the picture then we'll be fine." He says trying to comfort me.

"No Damon! It won't because he also said that if he sees us together afterwards even though the picture would be deleted he'll just tell the principal that we're in a relationship and then it'll always follow you even though he can't prove a thing." I say as my tears are rolling down my cheeks and he removes them softly.

"Okay, then we'll fool him tomorrow so that you can delete the picture and then we can only see each other behind locked doors." He says softly.

"Damon. As much as I want to be with you, we can risk it! You can see what happened." I say not understanding how he's not freaked out by this.

"I know Elena, but I don't want to live without you just because I'm a teacher! It doesn't change the fact that I love you and that we've known each other for fourteen years." He says caressing my cheek and I can't bring myself not to let him.

"Damon! I just can't let anything bad happen to you. I love you too much, okay?" I say heartbroken over this situation we got ourselves into.

"I know, but we need each other." He says crashing his lips onto mine and I know I should pull away, but I can't! He kisses me with such passion and lust that I get dizzy and I kiss him back with all I have while running my hands through his beautiful raven hair. He pulls me closer resting his hands on my waist and I give in to him not wanting to let go ever again.

For a while, I forget where we were, but then I remember that we're in public standing in a park. "Damon." I moan as he continues to kiss me. "Damon we have to stop, we're in a public place." I moan not really wanting to let him go, but we pull apart anyway.

"Yeah your right." He says trying to catch his breath, but then he looks at me and continues. "We could always take this elsewhere." He says seductively and instantly knows that he's up to something, but decide just to go along with it. Damon was always the one to get us into trouble when we were kids that never changed.

"Yeah? Where?" I say with a teasing voice.

"Get in your car and then follow me." He says with a smirk walking to his car as I walk to mine rolling my eyes at him. I follow him, but soon I know the 'where' he was talking about and I smile by the memory as we park our cars and get out of them walking towards each other.

"I should have known." I say with a teasing smile.

"Of course you should! We used to play and hide here when we were kids and no one ever found us here before." He says laughing at the memory of our secret lair out in the woods where we would escape to whenever we wanted to spend time alone without interruption of any kind so this place is the perfect place to hide and we walk to the lair hand-in-hand.

Our lair got the name '_The Secret Lair_' because we build it so that only those who knew it was there could find it, I never knew that we would have to use it to hide our relationship, but I always hoped that we could do more than just talk in there. The best thing about this place is that it was always our little secret we never told anyone about it - not our parents - not Stefan - not Jeremy - not any of our friends.

The second we get inside the secret lair we admirer it for a second happy that we kept it solid and clean though the years so we didn't have spend time on doing that right now when we crave after each other's love.

Unable to wait any longer I crash my lips onto his in a passionately kiss and he responds by gently pushing me against the wall somehow I like being against the wall so that we're as close as we could possible be. He starts to place kisses down my jaw line and down to my neck where he sucks on my pulse point which causes me to moan and instead of running my hands through his raven hair I lock my hands around his neck forcing his lips to meet mine again.

He lifts me up easily, still holding me against the wall and I lock my legs around his waist completely consumed by him. Only he can fill me up with lust, love and passion I just never want this to stop, ever. I could stay here with him forever, just never letting go never leave his side ever again because I never want to away from him.

As we're kissing he starts to walk and I don't even care where he's taking me, as long as I'm with him, but then I feel the mattress that we put down here against my back. I start to unbutton his shirt and take of him as soon as I undid the last button just wanting to see his beautiful body. I feel him trying to take off my top and I lift up my arms so he can get it off me.

He stops for a moment just to admire me, and I kind of like that then he leans in and whisper '_you're so_ _beautiful_' in my ear and I respond by pulling him closer so I can kiss him passionately. He responds to the kiss hungrily and I begin to take of his pants until he can get them off himself and he does the same to mine.

He's left in his boxers, I'm left in my red bra, I begin to nibble on his neck, he tilt his head and moan loudly. I feel his hands slowly moving from my waist up to my bra unlocking it and letting it fall onto the floor before he toss it away and starts to kiss me all over my body before our lips meet once again in a another passionately kiss.

I feel like I'm in this dream world where we can be together like I dreamed of for ten years and it feels amazing to finally kiss him, hug him and touch him. I wish that we would have known about each other's feelings ten years ago because then I'm sure they had just moved me into another class or letting Damon teach another class so that we could be together.

I gasp when I feel him against my tights and I couldn't doubt for a second that he wants me like I want him. He rids us of our last remaining clothes before he kisses me deeply, he push inside me with one thrust and I stifle a scream.

We move our hips together, suddenly I feel brave and use all of my strength to turn us around so Damon is on his back, he looks shocked at me before I continue to kiss him. He kisses me back instantly, his hands moves to my hips guiding me up and down on him, the change of angle causes him to go deeper than before, and I moan at the sensation.

I feel myself building and he surprises me by turning us around, I feel his body pressed against mine and I love the feeling. My orgasm builds up again fast and with a few more thrusts I explode around him and he follows right behind me, kissing me like his life depended on it.

He rests his forehead against mine as we come down from our high, and our breathing return back to normal; he pulls out of me before lying down beside me. I cuddle close to him and he pull me into his warm embrace.

I wake up in Damon's arms as he holds me protectively and I feel so safe so loved that I never want it to end, but then he notice that I'm awake and runs his hand through my hair before speaking up.

"Hi beautiful, you have been out for an hour." He says kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, I was so tired all of a sudden." I say thinking about everything we did since we entered our '_Secret Lair_' and smile as I look up at him. "So what are we doing about tomorrow?" I ask not sure of how we're gonna pull this off.

"Well you gonna have to convince Kol that we broke up and kiss him in front of me and I'm gonna have to act like I'm going to break all day. After that we have to keep up the act until you're out of high school." He says clearly not happy that Kol couldn't just mind his own business.

"Okay, but it won't be easy because he wants details about the break up and from now on we can only see each other here." I say sadly.

"Of course it won't be easy, but when this is all over it'll all be fine." He says trying to comfort me.

"I know, Damon! I trust you." I say crashing my lips onto his as if it would be the last time and he respond by pulling me even closer. We decide to stay here just enjoying each other's company because we don't know for sure that we can be together like this again.

After spending a romantic evening with Damon, I drive home because if Damon and I stayed away all night together then it would be all too easy for someone to figure out that we're in a relationship. I unlock the door and walk inside to find my parents sitting in the living room and my mom look at me before she speaks up.

"Hi honey, your home late today?" She says concerned.

"Yeah, I know. I was out with some friends." I say trying to make a cover for myself so that I won't be busted.

"Like Stefan? You know I don't want you to be alone with him." She says trying to get me to fess up, but all I can think is '_wrong brother_'.

"No, I wasn't with Stefan because we broke up last Sunday. We're just friend now." I say slowly.

"You broke up? But you've been dating for four years?" She asks concerned.

"It's okay mom, the spark is simply not there anymore and we both knew it. We ended up taking this decision together." I say feeling quite happy that I'm not with Stefan anymore.

"Oh okay, well I'm happy to hear that you acted so grown up about it, but are you okay?" She asks not quite believing that I'm fine, happy even.

"Yeah, the relationship we had ended over a year ago I just didn't know how to end it." I say honestly. "But I think I'll go to bed I'm pretty tired." I say heading for the stairs.

"Okay honey, sleep tight." She says after me, I walk to my brother's room and I see the door open so I walk in to see him holding Bonnie, comforting her.

"Hi Jer, hi Bon! What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"I came here to see you, but you weren't home and then your brother let me in to wait for you." Bonnie says sobbing.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" I ask my best friend with concern.

"I'll tell you when we go to your room." She says slowly, but still sobbing.

"Okay. Jer, I just came in here to ask you about your day since I haven't talked to you today?" I ask my little brother who I'm really close to.

"My day was pretty good though I miss our bonding time." He confesses and I agree because it's been too long since my brother and I just hang out the two of us.

"I'll make it up to you; do you have time after school tomorrow?" I ask him hoping we could just hang out like old times.

"Sure, we can hang out tomorrow at four when we both get off." He says sweetly and I walk over to Bonnie.

"Okay, it's gonna be fun." I say giving my brother a hug before turning my attention to Bonnie and giving her a hug. "Come on Bonnie; let's go to my room for some girl talk." I say sweetly.

"I would like that and thanks for being here for me, Jeremy." She says hugging my brother before we walk into my room.

"So what happened, Bonnie?" I ask her while closing the door and walking over to the bed to sit beside her.

"Well Matt broke up with me today saying that I wasn't fun to date even though we've only been dating for a day." She says letting her tears fall.

"He can't just do that to you." I say wanting to kill Matt for hurting my best friend.

"Well he did and now I never want to be with him ever again." She says angrily.

"Well good because there's no going back to that jerk, not even if he begs and trust me he will because you're the most amazing girl in the world." I say meaning everything.

"Thank you, Elena. I just knew I had to talk to you." She says with a little smile.

"I'm glad you came here, Bonnie. Do you want to sleep over?" I ask hoping to spend some time with her.

"I would love that." She says giving me a hug and we spend the rest of the evening talking until we decide to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Bonnie and I wake up to get ready for school, and then when we're ready we go downstairs to eat breakfast with my brother. We had a nice together so nice that we were late for school and had to make a '_run for it_' to get to class on time. I'm sitting in class beside Bonnie when I get a text:

_Remember to meet me at lunch. Xoxo Kol. _I instantly feel bad, but I'm so gonna get him for this one day, then I reply.

_Like I could forget._ I send the text with an angry smiley.

I try to follow the lesson, but then I get another text.

_OMG! Tyler is throwing a partly on his parents boat this weekend and everyone's invited we all have to go, so I won't look weak after our break up. You and Bonnie are with me, right? Xoxo Care. _I show the text to Bonnie and she whispers 'of course'.

_Of course, we're with you Care and Bonnie is in as well. Xoxo Elena._ I text back and she responds with a happy smiley face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry about the wait on this one :) I'll try to upload more :) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think. :) I hope to see you next chapter. - Review is love. :)

Please check out my other Delena stories. :)

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


	6. The Kiss & Bonding Time

**Chapter 5: The Kiss & Bonding Time**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in the class room and it's the last class before lunch where I have to kiss Kol. It's disgusting to even think about it, but I have to do it for Damon also I noticed that Damon is doing an amazing job on looking like he's heartbroken all day.

When the bell rings out for lunch, I head for the cafeteria to meet Kol even though I really don't want to, but if I don't want Kol to ruin my life then I have to. I hurry to my locker first when I see Kol walking towards me and all I can think is 'oh, something wicked this way comes'.

"Hi Elena, sleep well last night?" He asks with an evil grin.

"You're an ass, Kol! Now tell me what I need to do to get rid of the picture!" I snap.

"It's simple, Elena! You're gonna tell me how you broke up with him and if I believe you then we go to the second part of my plan where you kiss me in front of him when I've see his hurt expression you can delete the picture." He says amused.

"Fine." I snap looking like I'm about to break to make him believe it. "I told him that I-." I break down to make it believable. "That I only pretend dated him to make Stefan jealous and when Stefan didn't care I didn't need him anymore." I sob struggling not to smile because he bought every word of it.

"That was perfect, Elena! Really mean! I wish I could have seen it. Now to the kissing part." He says looking at Damon who walks to the cafeteria, but then stops to look at me with hurt and betrayal in his eyes. He was so good at it that even I believed him and I started worrying if it was real, but I know I have to do this now before I can ask him about it.

"Let's just get this over with." I say annoyed while he places his hand on my cheek caressing it and I resist the urge to push his hand away as he leans in. I close my eyes not wanting to look at his face as his lips touches mine and I feel disgusted! It's one this that he's an ass, but he's also the worst kisser in the world and I suddenly feel happy about bringing my toothbrush knowing I would need it today.

He's really trying to put feeling into the kiss and I go along with it not enjoying a second of it also happy that I skipped breakfast otherwise I might throw up in his face and that wouldn't have helped my case.

It's finally over when he pulls away looking over at Damon who looks like someone hit him and I see a tear rolling down of his cheek makes me struggle not to cry as well. Damon walks away fast while Kol is standing there looking like he has the time of his life.

"Well this is the most fun I have had in a while and I wish it didn't have to end, but a promise is a promise." He says handing me his phone where I delete the picture and making sure that he didn't have another one before giving him his phone back.

"Now Elena, I'm keeping your secret, but only as long as you two are broken up and yes I do know that when you graduate there's nothing I can do about it anymore, but at least it'll be fun until then." He says with another evil grin before turning around and walking away, but then he stops and looks back at me.

"And Elena? You're a great kisser and if you ever feel like having some real fun then you can come to me. It's an open invitation." With that, he leaves and I can't help, but think 'like I would ever have any kind of fun with Kol'.

I walk almost run to the bathroom as fast as I can to brush my teeth because it was the most disgusting thing in the world kissing Kol and right after I walk to the cafeteria to our usual table feeling lucky that apparently no one saw me kissing Kol. I spend the rest of the school day wondering if Damon is okay and how he was able to play it this well because acting was never his thing.

After school I drive to 'The Secret Lair' where Damon and I planned to meet after school yesterday to talk about everything there happened at school today because let face it our lives are spinning out of control. I drive to the woods parking my car a good walk from the lair to make sure no one would see our cars the same place. I walk the rest of the way to see that he's car is also parked a good distance from the lair and I walk in seeing him fixing up the lair.

"Damon." I say softly then he turns around walks over to me hugging me and I hug him back. "Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"I am now, but this was the hardest thing I ever had to watch." He says softly as we pull away.

"Yes it was awful especially kissing Kol because that was disgusting, but you played it very well I even believed it." I say horrified that he might be angry with me; he notices my expression and hugs me again.

"I hated that you kissed him as well, but at least the picture is gone now and that's all that matters in this case." He says caressing my cheek. "About the acting I knew I could only pull this off if I thought of something sad, something I couldn't bear if it happened, and that you Elena. I thought of what would happen to me if all this had been happening for real. I mean it did happen and it was real, but if you had succeeded in breaking up with me I wouldn't have been able to keep it together." He confesses and I can really see the truth in his eyes, not more than a second later he kisses me passionately.

"Damon, I could never stop loving you, not ever." I say crashing my lips unto his feeling happy that the proof is at least gone. He kisses me back hungrily with love, passion and lust, knowing what he's thinking I unbutton he's shirt throwing it away. He takes of my dress as I kiss his neck, he start to caress me cheek and I wrap my hands around his neck unable to resist him one more second.

Like on a cue I feel his erection against my belly, we almost rip our remaining clothes off each other and I wonder how we have been able to resist each other before. He pushes me up against the wall before lifting me up; I lock my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He pushes inside me forcefully and I gasp loudly, I feel his hands on my waist guiding me fast up and down making our hips meet at every thrust. Within minutes I feel my release hitting me powerfully and my release trigger his, once we both stopped releasing he stops his movements and rests his forehead against mine before we lie down on the mattress.

I look at my watch to realize that I have to leave right now if I want to meet my brother on time so I get up and get dressed. Damon looks confused at me before he speaks up.

"Elena? Are you okay? Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asks softly and I turn my attention to him.

"Sorry Damon, but I got to go. I'm meeting my brother at school at four when he gets off." I say kissing his lips softly.

"Oh, too bad because I was really enjoying this." He pouts and I kiss him softly.

"Me too, but I promised my brother to spend some bonding time today because I've been distracted a lot lately so we haven't talked in a while." I say and I see Damon's smile knowing that he's just teasing me.

"Go Elena, It's okay. I know how close you are with your brother." He says getting up to wrap his hands around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss one last time.

"Damon, if you keep on doing that then I'm gonna be late." I say struggling to leave him.

"I know, but it's nice anyway." He says kissing my neck.

"Damon! You're making it very hard for me to leave maybe you should go home and spend some bonding time with you brother." I say trying to get him to go home as well.

"Why? I'm really enjoying this." He smirks sucking on my pulse point and I moan.

"Damon." I warn him.

"Ah, okay, okay! I'll go home and talk to my brother." He says letting go of me.

"That's my Damon." I say kissing him one more time not really wanting to go.

"I love when you say that." He kisses me back softly. "But if you don't leave now then I won't let you." He warned in a teasing tone.

"Fine, I'll leave now, but I'm texting you later." I say before walking to my car and driving back to school where I pick up Jeremy since we drove to school together today.

"Hi Elena, so what are we doing today?" My little brother asks me as he gets inside the car.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to dinner on me?" I say sweetly wanting to make up for lost time.

"I would love that, but only if you can afford it otherwise we can hang out at home." He says sweetly and that's why I love my little brother always so sweet.

"No, I can afford it and I thought it would be fun for us to hang out other places than at home." I say driving to Mystic Grill for dinner, when we get there we walk in and sit by the table the waiter shows us to. She hand us the menu that we basically knows as good as our own house. "So what do you want?" I ask him sweetly as the waiter is standing there waiting for us to order.

"I think I'm gonna go with the usual burger and fries, what about you?" He asks closing the menu.

"I think I'll take the same for once." I say handing our menu's to the waiter as she leaves to get our food. "So how's school?" I ask him softly.

"It's hard, but I can keep up." He says sweetly as he looks up at me and I can see that he's telling the truth. "Can I ask why you're not with Stefan anymore?" He asks looking at me to see if he's allowed to ask.

"Of course you can ask, it's because we both moved on even when we were still together and then decided to be friends." I say softly.

"He didn't hurt you, right?" He asks concerned.

"No he didn't hurt me, it's all fine, Jer." I say sweetly and he looks relived.

"Good because if he did I would have killed him and I'm sure Damon would help me." He says protectively. He knows that Damon and I are close because Jeremy and Damon is also close friends.

"I'm sure you would; have you talk to Damon lately?" I ask wondering what he knows.

"Yeah, I did. It's so weird that he's your teacher now, you guys are best friends." He says looking weirded out about Damon being my teacher.

"Yeah, I must admit he's a good teacher, but I wish he wasn't my teacher." I say thinking of all the problems it brought with it.

"Yeah I bet, I mean I know how into each other you are, you two just never admitted it." He says with a smirk.

"You know I like him?" I ask confused because I never told anyone.

"Yeah, it's all over your face when you spend time with him, but it's the same for him I can just see it in his face the way he looks at you. I'm totally fine with you two as longs as you're not together when he's your teacher because that's weird." He says completely oblivious to the fact that I've just been with him.

"Yeah, I guess." I laugh a little. Jeremy and I spend a couple of hours at the grill talking and playing pool before we go home to spend the evening with our parents because we're both pretty close to our parents as well even though we're teenagers and supposed to hate them, but we don't.

"Hi 'Lena, Hi Jer." Our mother says as we walk through the door.

"Hi mom, Jer and I just spend some bonding time at the grill and we were wondering if you and dad have time to a family game night?" I ask sweetly as I kiss my mom on her cheek.

"Of course, your dad and I was hoping to spend some time all of us tonight since you two have been so busy lately." She says finding some candy as she always do when we have our family game night and we all sit down on the couch around the table. We just spend the evening together like we used to before and I'm happy that we're having our family game night again like old times.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I went home after spending some alone time with Elena in 'Our Secret Lair' and I'm not too happy that we couldn't just stay there because I love Elena so much. I always want to be with her, but I never imagined that she felt the same way and now I'll do anything to keep her to make her happy.

I want to be with her for as long as I live, I want us to move in together, have kids with her and grow old with her. She's all I'll ever needed because I know I can't survive without her, but with her I know I can survive anything or at least fight until my last breath because she makes me want to be better to be someone she deserves.

When I walk inside, I think for a second and then decides to take her advice about brother bonding time because despite everything I do love my brother. I walk upstairs to knock on Stefan's door hoping that he's home and alone in there.

"Come in." I hear Stefan say.

"Hi Stef, I was wondering if you're busy tonight?" I ask hopefully and he turns around to look at me.

"No, I'm not busy tonight. Something in mind?" He asks confused.

"Well yeah, remember when we were closer and used to play video games together?" I ask feeling bad about letting our relationship get to this.

"Yeah, I do." He says looking sad, but then smiles at me.

"I miss that a lot, so I was wondering if we can do that again." I ask as I see a smile appear on his face.

"I've missed it too, Damon. Yeah I would love for us to have a game night again." He says getting up to follow me to my room because we always had our game night there. "Hey Damon." He says and I turn around to look at him. "I'm sorry that I dated the girl you liked, I didn't know you felt that way about her and that she felt the same about you." He says looking a little shameful and I feel bad for him because he had no reason to feel bad.

"Stef, don't feel bad about it okay? I could have told her how I felt, but I didn't and she didn't, so it's not your fault. I feel so bad for being in love with your ex-girlfriend." I say feeling my guilt return.

"Damon, don't feel guilty about it, okay? I forgave you, Elena and I was always better as friends we both knew it before we were willing to admit it. So what do you think about a clean slate? Elena is my friend and your girlfriend?" He says with a smile and right there I know why I missed my baby bro because we always cared about each other.

"That sounds good, but as I'm sure you already heard Elena is my student now so I'm not allowed to be with her at this point." I say knowing I can't tell my brother that I'm dating one of my students.

"Come on, Damon. I know you and you don't care about rules and I know Elena she always listened to you and that usually got her into trouble that she didn't care about. I know for a fact that you can't let each other go." He says seeing right through me.

"God! You know me too well, yes we're still together, but we're keeping it a secret until she graduates." I say in defeat.

"I just knew it! Don't worry I'll keep you secret and I have your back." He says and right there I could have kissed him for being so supportive when I'm dating his ex-girlfriend.

"Thanks Stef, now let's game." I say excitedly about spending some time with my brother once again.

"Sounds good, but wait! We forgot snacks." He says with a big smile running downstairs to grab some snacks and we spend the evening together playing some different PS3 games like Tekken where I always kick his ass, but I must say he got better.

**Elena's P.O.V**

After I spend the evening with Jer and my parents playing games I say goodnight to them all and walk to my room feeling exhausted. This day was good if you count out kissing Kol, but this day could have been a disaster so it turn out pretty awesome anyway.

I change into my pajamas and get into bed, I just wish Damon could be here with me, but it's too risky if someone who wanted to hurt Damon and I found out, so I have to settle with texting him.

Are you awake? Xoxo Elena. I smile as I receive a reply.

Yes, I couldn't sleep before I've said goodnight to you. :) How was the bonding time? Xoxo Damon.

I can't sleep either before I said goodnight. :) The bonding time was good; I really missed spending time with Jer and my parents. What about you? Did you spend time with Stef? Xoxo Elena.

I'm happy to hear that. :) Yeah, I took your advice and spend some bonding time with Stef. It was like old times where we used to game all night. Thank you for suggesting it. Xoxo Damon.

Oh yeah, I remember the nights where you two wouldn't let me come over because of your gaming night. :) I'm happy to hear that it's like that again. Your welcome I just wanted you and Stef to have fun like you used to. Xoxo Elena.

Yeah that was fun, you were always mad at us when we did that. Xoxo Damon. I just know he's sitting with a teasing smirk on his face right now.

Ha ha, so funny, Damon. Not. :( I really miss you, Damon. Even when you're teasing me. :) Xoxo Elena.

Yeah, I'm funny like that. :-p (I know your rolling your eyes at me) I miss you too, Elena. I wish you could be right here in my bed by my side. Xoxo Damon. I giggle.

Yes I did roll my eyes at you! I really want to be in your bed by your side. Xoxo Elena. I blush even though he can't see.

We can see each other tomorrow after school though. Xoxo Damon. I smile wishing that it could be tomorrow after school already.

I'll look forward to that. Good night Damon. Xoxo Elena.

Me too. :) Good night, Elena. Sleep tight and dream about me. :-p Xoxo Damon. I roll my eyes at him again knowing that he's sitting with his teasing smirk again.

Hmm, We'll see, but in the meantime sweet dreams about me. :-p Xoxo Elena. I tease back smile for myself.

*Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.


	7. Lost at Sea

**Chapter 6: Lost at Sea**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I wake up with a smile on my face it's Friday and our class have project day so we don't have to show up for school today. I also talked to Damon and he's off all day too so he's doesn't have to go to work today either we're meeting at our 'Secret Lair' to spend the day together alone.

It's been a day since we had our alone time because none of us had time to go to the lair yesterday and even though a day isn't a lot I still miss Damon more that I can say. Damon and I have always been really close and we almost never spend time apart even when I dated Stefan I still spend all my time with Damon.

I get out of bed to shower once I'm done I find a cute white summer dress that I decide to wear and I put a light make-up on before I walk downstairs to eat breakfast. I sit down in the kitchen eating some yoghurt when I see my brother enter and he stares at me before he speaks up.

"Wow! You look amazing, Elena. Off to see, Damon?" He asks with a smirk and look confused at him.

"Um- No I-." I trail off.

"Of course you are, Elena. I know you and I know Damon. I know he doesn't obey rules and that you listen to him. I knew you were dating him yesterday, I could feel the change in you and see it in your eyes. I'm happy for you even though he's your teacher and I got your back, I hope you know that sis." He says sweetly and I smile at him.

"Thanks Jer, I know I can always count on you." I say getting up to hug him.

"But please tell him that if he ever hurts you he'll answer to me and be careful because you can't be caught with him." He says hugging me back and I feel happy that he knows because I hate lying especially if I lie to Jer.

"I know. I will. Thanks Jer, but I'll better go if I want to make it on time." I say sweetly.

"Of course, Elena! Go on and I'll see you later!" He says sweetly hugging me one last time before I walk to my car and drive to the lair.

I finally arrive at the lair and I have butterflies in my stomach just because I get to see Damon again when I walk inside I see that Damon is already there and that he brought lunch for us. Damon is from Italy so I definitely love when he cooks for us because he used to do that when I slept at their house when I was younger.

He decorated the lair beautifully with flowers and candles, the smell of lavender in here is amazing so romantic. I meet his beautiful blue eyes and we walks towards each other until our lips meet in a passionately kiss. I don't know how long we've been standing there in each other's arms when Damon pulls away to say something.

"Since I can't take you to a first date, I thought I could bring the first date to you." He smiles, his smiles is disarming.

"Damon, it's perfect." I whisper completely touched by his efforts to give me everything.

"God I've missed you, Elena." He says sweetly caressing my cheek.

"I missed you too, Damon. Even though it's only a day since I saw you it still feel like it's been months." I say touching his hand while he's caressing my cheek.

"I know. It's pure torture not being allowed to be together like we used to." He says and I see the pain I feel in his eyes.

"At least we together now and we don't have to keep this up for long." I say sweetly.

"That's why it's bearable, but let's eat I brought homemade food." He says with a smirk.

"Good idea. It smells fantastic as always." I say amazed that I can loved him even more than I already do each time I see him.

We walk to the small table we brought to the lair a few years back, we sit down to eat of course the food tastes amazing as expected. I decided to tell Damon that Jeremy know about our relationship and to my surprise he didn't even get mad just happy because Jeremy is his friend so it means a lot to him to know that my brother supports our relationship.

To another surprise, it turns out that Stefan knows about us too and he's supporting us? I mean we need all the support we could get if it got out, but Stefan's supporting us? I didn't see that coming because we just broke up and I'm with his brother? I'm so happy that Damon told him and that they're starting to get close again. Stefan and I are trying to be friends now and it's really working for us just to be friends, if Damon hadn't been my teacher everything would have been perfect.

After we're done eating the lunch Damon brought for us we help each other clean it up when we're done Damon turns his attention to me and I feel my heart skipping a beat when I look into his beautiful blue eyes. He walks towards me placing his hands around my waist pulling me as close as we could and I wrap my hands around his neck looking deeper into the beautiful blue eyes of his just enjoying this moment.

"I love you, Elena. I wish I'd told you that, years ago." He says looking into my eyes.

"I love you, Damon. Forever." I say kissing him passionately on his lips.

I start to run my hands through his beautiful black raven hair as he pulls me closer. He slowly starts to unzip my dress and let it fall to the ground while I start to take off his shirt and throw it somewhere in the lair.

He lifts me up and I lock my legs around his waist as he carry me to the mattress and putting me down slowly without breaking the kiss for a second. I run my hands through his hair loving the feeling of his hair black raven hair, we kiss passionately not wanting to let each other go, ever.

I wake up in Damon's arms as he caresses my cheek. "Hi beautiful, you feel asleep." He says kissing my temple.

"Yeah I must have, I just feel so safe with you." I say kissing him passionately.

"Well I don't mind at all, I love having you in my arms." He says happily. "So how do you want to spend the rest of the day?" He asks.

"Well, I can see that you brought your computer and some movies, so we could see a movie." I suggest happily.

"That's what I thought you would say." He says getting a movie ready, but suddenly his phone starts ringing. "Sorry, I need to take this." He apologizes and I nod. He look worried as he talks and I start to get a bad feeling. "Yes, I'll do it." He answers and looks over at me.

"Who was it?" I ask worriedly.

"That was the principal, he called me because of Tyler's boat party tomorrow, he wants me to chaperone at the party." He says uncomfortably.

"That's gonna be fun, having to look at each other for hours without being allowed to have any kind of contact." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He says sarcastically. "Let just forget about it for now and enjoy the time we have right now." He says staring the movie up and I nod. He gets back to the mattress and we cuddle close to each other just enjoying the moment.

I wake up next morning when Damon kisses my cheek and moves to my neck, I gaze into his eyes before I give into the feeling and I kisses him passionately. We ended up staying the night because none of us wanted to go home, he's too damn distracting for his own good.

We actually ended up eating breakfast in 'bed' because none of us is ready to leave yet, but we both know that we have to because of Tyler's party tonight were I have to be there for Caroline and Damon have to chaperone his students.

After a few hours we both know that we have to get up and we get dressed, but just as I'm about to leave he grabs me pulling me closer again, kissing me passionately and he moves to my neck making me moan. "Damon." I protest but he continues anyway. "You know what'll happen if you keep doing that." I warn and he pulls away unwillingly.

"I know, but I want that to happen." He grins and I can't help myself so I kiss him passionately again and I find myself unable to stop and I know that if I keep this up he won't stop either, but I just can't and I don't want to.

Before I know it we both back in bed like we never left and unable to do anything about it at the moment. When I finally get home, I know that I have less than an hour to get ready for the party, so I hurry to take a shower. I pick out a bikini in case we're gonna swim and I find a top with hot pants, I put a light makeup on before hurrying outside where Caroline and Bonnie are waiting for me.

We get to the party boat fast and get on board, I already see Damon and I feel the need to walk over and kiss him, but I have to act like I don't love him at all. Our trio walk to the bar to get a drink, Caroline said she wanted to be here because she would show Tyler that the break up didn't affect her and she knew that her new crush Rebekah's older brother Klaus Mikealson would be here.

Bonnie and I are just here as support for Caroline, but Caroline already ditched us to go hunt Klaus and make him hers. Bonnie and I decided to drink and dance until Caroline have time to hang out with us.

Suddenly I feel someone standing behind me and I turn around, I instantly feel disgusted. "What do you want, Kol?" I ask annoyed.

"I saw the way you and the teacher looked at each other and I know that you were together yesterday, I warned you both and I will go to the principal on Monday." He says amused.

"We're not seeing each other, Kol. You made sure of that so just stop threatening me." I say angrily.

"I don't believe you, Elena. There is no second chances this time. Have a good party." He says walking away.

I feel sick to my stomach just wanting to go home, but then I realize that the boat left shore I'm stuck here. I know that the only way that I'll get through this party now when I can't even leave is to drink enough to fall asleep or just to forget. I walk to the bar ordering drink after drink and I see Damon's worried expression, but I keep drinking anyway.

Now I'm at the state where I can't walk or see straight, but I keep drinking anyway I need to forget the pain of losing Damon in a few days, is just unbearable and I can't take it. I drink until I'm so drunk that I'm gonna be sick and I run to the edge of the boat, but as I lean out to throw up over the edge I fall off the boat and into the cold water.

I feel the cold water in my mouth, making it hard to breathe and I try to swim, but I'm too drunk to remember how to swim. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong hands around me bringing me back up so I can breathe. I get up on a little boat just lying there, someone jumps up in the boat as well trying to get the water I swallowed up and it all eventually went black.

**Earlier that evening.**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I came to this party with my two best friends Elena and Bonnie, I mostly came to show Tyler that I'm fine without him, but also to go after my newest crush Klaus. There is something over him and his British accent there just drew me in the first time I talked to him.

I know it's bad to ask my two friends to go just to ditch them to 'hunt' boys, but they seem to have fun anyway. I walk around on the boat to find Klaus when I bump into Tyler and I instantly decide to just turn around and walk away, but he stops me.

"Hey, where you going in such hurry." He smirks.

"Away from you." I say simply and coldly.

"Now why would you do that? We can have fun." He smirks.

"I don't think so, you broke up with me remember?" I say coldly.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun." He smirks pressing me up against a wall.

"No, we can't! You drunk! Just get away from me." I say angrily.

"I don't want to do that." He says trying to kiss me and I try to fight him, but he's too strong and I know he won't let me go. I close my eyes knowing that there's nothing I can do no one can hear me here, but he suddenly let's go of me and I open my eyes to see what happened, I see Klaus having him pushed up against a wall.

"Listen you punk, she said no and that means no! Get the hell out of here." Klaus says coldly letting Tyler go, normally I would expect Tyler to fight back, but he just walks away and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Caroline? Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you so much for your help." I say gratefully and he smiles.

"No problem, come on, love. I'll buy you a drink." He says softly putting a hand around me leading me to one of the bars on the boat and he hands me a drink.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I say happily. We talk for a while about everything as we drink a couple of drinks.

"How do you feel about a dance, love?" He says softly offering me his hand and I smile taking his hand.

"Of course, you're my hero today." I flirt as he leads me to the dancing floor pulling me close and wrap my hands around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder as a slow song starts to play, I feel sparks in my entire body every time he touches me and looks at me as we dance.

Our eyes meet gazing into each other and he slowly caresses my cheek before he closes the distance between us in a passionately kiss. We kiss for a while before we walk back to the bar to get another drink and he smiles at me.

"Caroline, I was wondering if I could get your number so I can text you the details of our first date." He flirts seriously and I smile widely.

"Of course you can, I'm looking forward to it." I flirt writing my number down before I give it to him.

"You won't have to wait for long, love." He flirts taking his phone up to write her number in it. A minute later, I get a text and I look at it smiling widely.

I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 for a perfect date. Can't wait, love. - Klaus.

Looking forward to it. - Care. I text back before I kiss him again. I think I'm falling in love with this guy before we even went on a first date.

**Damon's P.O.V**

It's been a horrible long evening having to look at Elena without being able to talk to her, touch her and kiss her, but at least she's having fun with Bonnie. I feel bad for putting her through this she shouldn't have to hide her boyfriend for her friends, but I just can't let her go I love her too much for that.

Suddenly after a few hours I see her walking alone towards the bar and she look really upset I just want to go to her, to comfort her, but if I do there's a very good chance we'll be busted and we'll lose each other for good.

She keeps drinking shot after shot and that's where I know that something is really wrong, it pains me not being allowed to go over there. I send her worried looks, but she keeps drinking until she can't even walk straight.

She keeps drinking even after she can't stand up anymore and I'm about to go over there when she gets up running to the edge of the boat and I start to get scared. She leans out, it looks like she's feeling sick, but then she falls in the water and I panic.

I look around fast, but no one saw it and I don't have time to get help because then she'll drown before we'll be able to get to her. I loosen a boat fast and I jump in the water, I can see that she's already under the water and I dive to get her.

I finally get to her holding her tight and start to swim up to the surface again, I finally get her head over the water and I hold her swimming towards the boat I loosened. I get her in the boat and jumps up myself, I know that she have water in her lungs and I make her throw it up.

When she's finally breathing right again she passes out, I start to look around for the party boat only to realize that it's completely out of sight. I grab my phone in my pocket only to found out that it doesn't work anymore after being in the water and I know that I can't do anything about this, we're lost at sea and no one knows it yet.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I wake up in Damon's arms and I smile until I realize that it's to light here, it doesn't make any sense. I open my eyes and a rush of memories from last night comes back my talk with Kol, drinking until I couldn't stand, falling of the boat.

We're on sea in the middle of nowhere, I sit up in a hurry until I feel Damon's arms around me again protectively. "Easy." He says trying to stay calm.

"Damon, we're in the middle of nowhere on sea, what are we going to do?" I panic and he makes me turn around to look at him.

"I don't know, Elena, but there's no reason to panic because it won't help." He says sadly. We sit there for hours in each other's arms trying to calm each other down when I suddenly see an island.

"Damon!" I almost yell and I point to the island. "Look!" I almost yell and he looks for a second.

"An island! Let get over there!" He says paddling wildly to get over to it.

After what seems like hours we're finally back on shore, but it appears to be an undiscovered island and I know that the chances of being saved and get back home is slight.

Damon and I pull the boat to shore, we start to check what we even have to keep us alive. We have some disgusting dried food, a knife, a signal gun and two blankets, we both know that we'll need to build some kinda house to sleep in during the nights.

We gather everything we can find to build a sort of house and we found some vines that we can use as rope. And after hours of hard work we have some there works as a house we find some leaves that we lay on the ground instead of mattresses.

"I think we should try to get some sleep, Elena." He says softly and I turn around to look him in the eyes, I close the distance between us in a passionately kiss, we might as well live like there's no tomorrow because in our case we don't know if there will be another day.

We kiss like there was no need to breathe and I lock my legs around his waist as he lifts me up, before I know it, he places me softly on the leaves never breaking the kiss for a second.

I wake up feeling safe in Damon's arms, I really want us to get home, but if I have to be stranded here forever then I'm happy that it's with Damon. He holds me close protectively and I know how much he loves me because he jumped in the water to save me knowing that he might never get home again.

I look up at him kissing him passionately. "Thank you for saving me, Damon. Without you I would have drowned." I say.

"I can't lose you, Elena. You know that, I love you more than my own life." He says passionately.

"I know, Damon. Please know that I would have done the same for you." I say passionately.

"I don't doubt that for a second, but why did you drink so much on the boat? You looked like your whole world was breaking down." He asks worriedly.

"Because it was, Damon. Kol would have told the principal about us on Monday and then I would have lost you and your career would have been over." I confess.

"That basted, I never liked him." He says angrily.

"Don't get me wrong, I really want to get home again, but I love being here alone with you where no one separates us." I confess.

"I feel the same way, Elena. I want to go home, but I don't want to lose you and if we have to be stranded here for the rest of our lives then we're at least stranded here together." He says. "But we do need to face reality, Elena. This island might be dangerous and we don't know what's out there, we need to learn how to protect ourselves." He reasons.

"I know, Damon, but how?" I ask because I know nothing about fighting or surviving.

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight, I know we probably won't need to fight, but it's a good way to train and get in shape if we ever need to fight or run for something. We need to make some weapons and most important we need to find a way to get some food." He explains.

"I guess that weapons will be a good way to start, if we want food we'll need to catch it." I say finally realizing that this will be hard and dangerous, but we both need to stay alive because I know the other one would give up if one of us died out here.

"Just what I was thinking." He agrees and we get up.

Damon really knows his survivor skills because he quickly finds a few branches that he can make a spear out of with the knife that we're lucky enough to have. He shows me how to cut it to make it good enough to protect and kill if necessary, he makes ten of them.

We make a fireplace close to the 'house' we build to keep us warm and to make food on once we catch something. Damon takes a spear and walks into the water because he figured that fish would be the easiest and less dangerous to catch, he was right after about an hour or so we have three fish each that I cut and get ready as he caught them.

We light up the fire with two stones to grill the fish because I really don't feel like eating sushi and after another hour we can finally get something to eat. It's impressive that we in four hours or so have some weapons and food, considering where we are the food is pretty good.

We sit in each other's arms for a while after eating just enjoying right now because no of us knows how long we'll have. "Elena, as much as I'm enjoying this we need to start training, none of us is trained for this and we can't protect ourselves if we have to." He says a bit sad.

"I know, let's train." I agree, I know how scared he is because he's afraid of losing me, scared of being alone here and we get up.

"Okay, you need to stand like this." He says showing me a fighting position and I try to copy it, but I really have no clue about this. He stands beside me and corrects my position until I got it right, I know we won't really need to fight someone, but this is a way of getting stronger and faster.

I don't really like fighting Damon because I love him way too much to ever being able to hurt him, but since I'm far from trained I wouldn't be able to hurt him. We train until I'm so exhausted that Damon needs to carry me to the house.

**Back In Mystic Falls**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

It has been a day since Bonnie and I have seen or heard from Elena last time we both saw her was on the party boat, but she properly went home. Klaus is picking me up in an hour for our first date and to say that I'm excited is an understatement of the year because I really like him.

I decide to wear a short red dress with matching red heels and a light make-up I want to look good, but still natural. I smile widely when I hear the doorbell and I almost run to the door, but take some time to check my work before I open the door.

"Are you ready for our first date, love?" He smirks.

"Yes, of course." I say grabbing my jacket and my purse before he leads me to his car, we drive for a long time before he finally parks the car. He gets out and opens the door for me as a perfect gentleman as he leads me inside.

"Welcome." The waiter smiles.

"Hi, I booked a table for the night under the name Klaus Mikealson." He says politely.

"Sure, right this way." She says leading us to our table and I gasp, it's private room decorated with candles and flowers it's truly romantic.

"Wow, you must really like me since you brought me out of town to a French restaurant with private table." I blush as he pulls out the chair for me.

"Yes I do." He smirks.

He orders some food for us and I must admit that he knows how to order the right food because it tastes amazing. The rest of the evening goes by faster than I want it too because as it turns out we have a lot in common, he drives me back home just before my curfew.

"Thanks for tonight, I had an amazing night." I smile.

"I did too, there's only one thing there can make it better." He smirks.

"What?" I ask and before I know what's going on, I feel his lips on mine soft and tender, I kiss him back instantly.

"Good night, love." He smirks as he walks back to his car and I stand there with a goofy smile on my face, this was an amazing first date.

I wake up the next morning getting to school fast to see Elena and ask her why I hadn't seen or heard from her this weekend, but she's nowhere to be found and her phone goes straight to voicemail.

I get inside the building where I see a couple of cops and instantly talk to Bonnie and I asking if we have seen her because she is missing and so is our new English teacher Damon Salvatore. She couldn't be with him could she? Then I hear Tyler tell them that one of the boats is missing from the party boat and then I know why we haven't seen her.

Elena and Damon are the only once missing and no one have seen either of them get off the party bout or seen them since, they must have fallen of the boat without anyone seeing it, if I had just stayed with her! I feel like a horrible friend, what if she died? Bonnie and I are standing in the hallway crying on each other's shoulders before everyone is sent home of the day.

**A/N:**

**How do you guys like Caroline's P.O.V? Should I focus on her relationship with Klaus too? I'm thinking of doing Bonnie's P.O.V some time as well :) **

**The story will still be Delena without a doubt, but I kinda like Caroline with Klaus and Bonnie with Jeremy, I just don't know whether or not I should write it :)**

**Also do any of you have suggestions for what's gonna happen on the island? I'm all ears :)**

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**


End file.
